


明日边缘

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Inspired by Edge of Tomorrow, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 明日边缘AU的伪科幻
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Neymar
Kudos: 1





	明日边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，灵感来源于同名电影《明日边缘》  
> 半现实向，伪科幻（文科生脑子疼），内梅内无差  
> 感谢哈维大佬的友情客串  
> PSG队迷谨慎观看  
> 全文1w+字，请放心食用

一  
炸弹在内马尔的脚边爆炸了。  
这是巴黎在主场对阵摩纳哥的比赛，在那枚炸弹从看台上丢下来之前，他刚好在对方的禁区内接到了姆巴佩的传球。大巴黎的死忠看台上嘘声震天，因为今年夏天那一系列转会的破事，他现在仍是不受那帮极端的球迷的待见。  
“从现在开始，我会把每场比赛都当做客场来踢。”在赛季初的采访中他如是说。  
内马尔习惯了这种嘘声，他不会理睬，他心里想的只是如何把足球捅进对方的大门。  
就是在这个时候，什么东西从看台上扔了下来，完美的落在了他的脚边。  
下一秒，炸弹爆炸了，他听见砰的一声巨响，剧烈的气流把他给掀到了空中，然后重重地落了下来，砸在了绿茵场地上。  
他模模糊糊地听见裁判吹停了比赛，他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，什么都听不真切。一股热流从他的脸上和额头上流下来，挡住了他的视线，他只能看见几个模糊的身影朝他跑过来。  
有金属的碎片插在了他的皮肤里，鲜血流了一地，可是内马尔并不觉得疼痛，甚至一点感觉都没有，也许是因为混身都很疼痛的时候，你也就感觉不到痛了吧。  
内马尔的意识涣散了，他想，可能今天就是自己的最后一日了吧。  
一阵倦意袭来，他昏昏沉沉的闭上了眼睛，在他合上双眼的那一刹那，他的眼前出现了一个红蓝色的身影。

二  
闹钟响了。  
内马尔觉得自己的头很疼，他懒懒的翻了个身，把脑袋埋在柔软的羽绒枕头里。  
“内！起床了！”他的妹妹拉菲娜走进他的卧室，推了他一把，“你今天还有比赛呢！”  
内马尔迷迷糊糊地扭过头睁开眼，“嗯？”  
“快点起床！”拉菲娜拍了拍他的脸，“你是忘记了今天和摩纳哥有比赛吗？要是迟到了那些媒体们又有好多话可说了。”  
内马尔一时没有答话，他觉得自己的大脑一片混沌，有些景象从他脑海中闪过，从看台上扔下来的炸弹，死寂一般的王子公园球场，他混身是血的躺在场地上，他的队友们急匆匆地朝他跑过来……  
他不是在做梦，内马尔可以确信。  
“内！你怎么啦？”拉菲娜不耐烦地瞪着他，“快点起来了！”  
内马尔磨磨蹭蹭地从床上爬起来，看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟。  
2019年12月1日。  
巴黎和摩纳哥比赛的早上。  
内马尔觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍，他不得不承认眼前的现实，他穿越了，在他“死”了之后。

三  
“什么？你今天上不了场？”巴黎的主教练图赫尔的声音略微有一点恼怒。  
“对不起，教练，可是我的腿伤还没有完全恢复，队医说我今天还是不要上场，免得万一出了什么意外——”内马尔垂下眼睛，小声地解释。  
“行吧，”图赫尔摆摆手，“你去替补席上坐着，不进首发名单。”  
内马尔乖巧地点点头，心里盘算着自己的事情。  
他不清楚那枚炸弹是针对自己的，还是针对全队的。  
他看了眼手上的手表，他记得自己遭受袭击的时间约摸是比赛的第四十分钟左右。  
大概到了时间，内马尔找了个借口离开了替补席，走到球员通道里面，就在他走进去的那一刻，身后响起了一声炸弹爆炸的巨响。  
他不敢回头去看，他听见了自己队友的惨叫声，球迷的尖叫声，紧接着，是枪声和混乱的人群的奔跑声和踩踏声。  
内马尔的脚步顿了顿，然后回过神来奋力朝球场门口跑去。  
这不是极端球迷，绝对不是，极端球迷组织不可能把这么危险的东西带进球场来还对着无辜的观众开枪，这背后另有其人。  
内马尔的大脑飞速运转着，他拐了一个弯，王子公园的大门近在咫尺。  
这时有一个混身遮得严严实实的人突然从边上的柱子后面闪出来，喀拉一声步枪的上膛声，黑洞洞的枪口对准了内马尔。  
砰！是子弹划破空气的声音。  
内马尔觉得自己浑身的血液凝固了。  
恐怖袭击。  
这是他的大脑在沉睡之前唯一能想到的东西。

四  
闹钟的声音。  
内马尔皱了皱眉，勉强爬起来去关掉它。  
2019年12月1日。  
“内！起床了！”拉菲娜走进了他的卧室，“你今天还有比赛呢！”  
内马尔坐在床边上，脑袋埋在手里，痛苦地呜咽了一声。  
“内，你怎么啦？”拉菲娜不理解，“身体不舒服吗？”  
内马尔摇摇头，沉默地换好了衣服吃完了早饭，他今天选择了一辆不容易被媒体认出来的座驾，他不打算去球场了，他给图赫尔打了个电话简短的说明了情况，没有等到对方的回复就把手机给关了机扔在了汽车的后座上。  
之后的几十分钟他的大脑相当的混沌，他几乎是凭借着直觉选定了一条路不停地开下去，等他反应过来自己在干什么的时候，他发现自己正站在巴黎戴高乐国际机场里面，手里正攥着一张刚买的，飞往巴塞罗那的机票。  
内马尔知道自己要去那里干什么。  
那里有着他唯一能信得过的人，虽然在自己2017年转会之后，他们之间就断了联系。  
就连他回巴塞罗那探望前队友，那个人都不愿意理睬他。  
飞机起飞了，引擎的轰鸣声盖过了这世间的一切声音，内马尔疲惫地眯上眼小憩了一会儿，不久就听见了机械女声通知飞机即将降落的声音。  
他回来了，巴塞罗那。

五  
情况有点混乱。  
内马尔以为巴塞罗那会比巴黎好一些的，可是现在看起来反而更糟。  
道路上都停满了车，没有出租车能进到机场来接送乘客，警察们全副武装地站在道路两边维持秩序——不，那不是警察，内马尔知道警察不会穿这样的制服，那些人手里拿着冲锋枪，像是苏联入侵阿富汗时的士兵一样，街道上有人大白天的在燃放烟火，滚滚浓烟升到半空中，伴随着炸弹爆炸的闷响。  
一切秩序看起来都在这里消失了，简直比之前加泰罗尼亚游行的时候还混乱，内马尔不解，怎么，巴塞罗那是被什么恐怖组织给占领了吗？但是他没时间来思考这些问题，只是从机场离开后找了条路往梅西的家走去，梅西的家离机场并不远，也许，他想着，他能从里奥那里得到他所想要的答案，里奥在他心里向来是无所不能的。  
他爬上一个山坡，现在是初冬季节，地面上寸草不生。  
“喂！”有人在他身后喊他，内马尔一个踉跄，转过身看见一个士兵正拿枪指着他，“你！去那边干什么？”  
“回家。”内马尔举起双手，尽量无辜的说。  
“回家？”对方瞪大眼睛，那样子让他想起巴西的毒枭，“你小子放什么狗屁！给我下来！”  
内马尔一咬牙，转身用他带球冲进禁区的速度朝山坡那边跑去，只要翻过这个山坡，就能看见里奥的家了。  
在他身后枪声响了，子弹穿透了他左胸的肺叶，内马尔倒在地上，眼前的世界旋转起来，没有了光彩。

六  
闹钟响了。  
内马尔从床上几乎是蹦了起来，啪地摁灭了闹钟，在自己妹妹走进卧室叫他起床前就利索的穿好了衣服。他从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶，一面叫拉菲娜代他给图赫尔打电话请假一面就大步地走出了门。  
到机场，买机票，安检，登机，下飞机，出机场，炮火连天的街道……内马尔不知道已经走过了多少遍这个流程，他走到山坡边上，弯下腰从泥土里拾起一块石头，躲到了街边的一棵大树后面。  
先前拿枪指着他的那个士兵从街边走过，内马尔掂了掂手里的石头的重量，像奥运会的掷铁饼者一样把石头对准士兵的后脑勺砸过去。石头精准地砸中了士兵，对方闷哼一声倒了下去——四周没有人注意到，内马尔麻利而又熟练地蹿到士兵身边，从他的腰上把别着的手枪给摘了下来。  
很好，像之前的几次一样，没有人阻拦他翻过这个山坡，山坡下还站着一个背对着他的士兵，内马尔想过用同样的方式把他给砸晕，可是他犹豫了一下——上一次他就是这么干的，结果石头意外地砸偏了，进而导致他被发现。内马尔想，还是换种方式吧。  
他咬咬牙，拉开了手枪的保险栓，砰的一声，枪响了，那个士兵倒了下去。  
内马尔愣了一下，有点后悔地捂住嘴，他没有想到枪声会这么想，不过好在现在城市里枪声炮声交火的声音就没有停止过，因此也没有人注意到他。  
他赶紧收好手枪跑下山坡，跨过没有汽车行驶的公路，翻过路边的围栏，推开梅西家的院子的门，然后站在里奥家的前门门口，抬起右手用手背在门上扣了三下。

七  
门开了，但是开门的不是里奥。  
是哈维。  
“哈维！你！”内马尔有点震惊，哈维不是应该在卡塔尔吗？  
“谁啊，哈维？谁来了？”梅西的声音从门里传了出来，接着是下楼梯的脚步声。  
内马尔看见里奥走了过来，“是我，里奥。”  
“内？”梅西也很惊讶，“你怎么来了？这边现在这么乱，你有没有受伤？”  
“进来说吧。”哈维侧身让内马尔进了家里面，脸上没有一点表情。  
一杯马黛茶被放在沙发桌上，内马尔看着梅西的表情，认命地拿起来喝了一口，他刚才原原本本地讲述了自己在巴黎的一系列遭遇，从他以为的极端球迷的炸弹到无差别的恐怖袭击，再到他一次又一次地死去和一次又一次地在床上醒来，他就像是被困在了时间里一样，被困在了这一天，12月1号。  
哈维靠在扶手椅上，面无表情地听他讲完了这一长串堪称爱丽丝漫游奇境的遭遇，和梅西对视了一眼。这时梅西的咖啡机“叮”地响了一声，咖啡泡好了，梅西起身去厨房里拿。  
“你不是在编故事吧，内？”哈维问他。  
“我要是编故事就不可能冒着生命危险过来了！”内马尔说，像只张牙舞爪的猫咪，“你也不是不知道从机场到这里短短几公里路要过多少道关卡！你真的觉得我运气能那么好一次性就全部通关？我要是有那么好的运气，14年世界杯我就不会受伤了！”  
他话音刚落，就有一声炸弹爆炸的巨响传来，震得玻璃都哗啦啦响，不用问都知道城市里又有哪个地方发生了骚乱。  
梅西从厨房里回来了，把手上的拿铁递到哈维手里。哈维意味深长地看了内马尔一眼。  
“如果你说的是真话而且已经能够接受你这种毫无道理的在时间里的旅行的话，那我接下来说的话，你也应该可以理解。”

八  
内马尔有点懵。  
好吧，是很懵。  
如你所见，这次的事情不是简单的恐怖袭击，而是一个背后有着足够策划的恐怖组织所为。哈维这么说，而这个恐怖组织的基地，其实在巴塞罗那。  
你问，这个组织的目的是什么？  
说出来，你可能会不信，是时间。  
是，我知道，这像是科幻小说里的东西，但是确实是这样，他们的手上有一小块经过宇宙射线所照射的陨石的碎片，那里面藏着可以扭转时空的秘密。  
想象一下，内，扭转时空。  
是的，我知道外祖母悖论，我知道这不合常理，可是这确实存在，你也记得复仇者联盟里面对于这件事情的解释吧？这只会催生出又一个全新的平行宇宙，而我们所在的主宇宙，会因为他们的随意的时间穿梭而变得混乱。  
他们只是想在全世界的主要城市策划恐怖袭击来吸引目光罢了，他们正在研制该怎么完成这项计划，弄清楚陨石中藏着的所有秘密。  
他们的基地就在巴塞罗那的城郊，说到这里，哈维从沙发桌底下变戏法似的摸出了几张图纸，内马尔拿过来略略扫了一眼，是那座基地的建筑平面图。  
你怎么有这东西？  
噢，内，你低估哈维了，梅西说，眼角都带着笑。  
陨石里的物质已经被他们给提取了出来装在了试管里，哈维没有理会内马尔的疑问，继续自顾自地说到，试管给盛放在了地下三层的中央区域，24小时有人看守。  
如果我们想阻止他们的计划，我们就必须立即想办法拿到试管，毁掉它。  
可是，基地肯定戒备森严机关重重，我们三个足球运动员，不，是两个足球运动员和一个菜鸟教练，怎么可能办到这些科幻电影里才有的事情？内马尔问。  
是的，我们只是几个足球运动员，哈维说，我们必须一步一步试错，找到一条正确的道路。  
哪里有那么多时间能给我们试错？内马尔又问。  
难道我们没有足够的时间吗？哈维看着他。  
噢，内马尔喃喃，噢。  
我们最大的优势，就是时间。哈维看着内马尔的眼睛。

九  
“准备好了吗？”哈维问他。  
内马尔点点头，哈维把耳机塞到他手里，告诫他在行动的时候戴上，“随时听我的指挥。”  
“等一下，”梅西出声了，“我跟内一起去。”  
“里奥！”说话的是内马尔。  
“这很危险，里奥，而你不能穿越时间。”  
“让里奥跟你去吧，”哈维的口气很坚决，“多一个人照看着你也是好事。”  
“那你带上这个。”内马尔把之前从那个士兵那里拿到的手枪赛到里奥手里。  
“你——干嘛？”梅西看着内马尔，“我们不能用这个，我们得想办法偷溜进去，这手枪响声太大了，会暴露我们的！”  
“这不是用在敌人身上的，”内马尔平静地说，“里奥，是用在我身上的。”  
“如果我们逃不出去了，你就开枪打死我，主宇宙的这一天会重启，对整个时间线不会造成影响。”  
梅西吃惊地看着内马尔，打死他？打死曾经的诺坎普的王储，现在的巴黎的主力，桑巴军团最靓丽的舞者，自己以前爱过的，也许现在还爱着放不下的，未来可能也难以放下的那个内马尔？  
巴西人表情很严肃，梅西知道他没有在开玩笑。  
梅西皱了皱眉头，把手枪在手里掂了掂重量。  
“我尽量。”他说，声音沉重。

十  
这一次的行动比内马尔预计的要顺利得多——尤其是和他先前的旅程对比起来看的话。  
两人在路上很轻易地就放倒了两位倒霉的基地守卫，把他们的制服换在自己身上。基地近在咫尺，他们装作成结束了站岗交差回来的士兵，尽量有说有笑很轻松的往基地的入口走去。  
“我们就这么大摇大摆明目张胆的从入口进去？”内马尔问梅西。  
“不然呢？”梅西环顾着基地旁边的铁丝网和混凝土围墙，“难不成你能翻进去？”  
“没……我只是觉得……太简单太轻松了。”内马尔说。  
“比你踢球还要轻松？”梅西逗他。  
“没有可比性，”内马尔翻翻白眼，“你想想，如果你踢球每做一次彩虹过人对方就铲你一次，你在地上滚一圈对方就说你假摔，你找裁判要牌裁判却选择性眼瞎视而不见，你就算进了球媒体也能编造新闻说你训练课吵架队内不和……那我宁愿选择来拯救地球。”  
梅西沉默了一小会儿，内马尔有点后悔自己说出来的话，这是他和里奥永远不愿意触及到的区域，关于他的转会，他的离开，他在巴黎的生活，他在报纸上的各色各样的新闻，他和里奥从来不会聊到这些。  
“你在巴萨的时候可没有这些事情。”梅西冷静地说，内马尔知道，里奥是对的，里奥只是在客观陈述一件显而易见的事实。  
“媒体要是听见你说这句话，明天的头条是什么我估计都猜得到了。”内马尔的声音有点苦涩，像是在自嘲。  
“那就由他们去编吧，”梅西说，“这次该怎么编？我一天给你打十万次电话？”  
“这种新闻他们都编了多少个夏窗了？这次应该是内马尔突然出现在巴塞罗那了吧？”内马尔打趣。  
两个人一起笑了起来，“说真的，内，你在巴黎那边过得怎么样？你每次都是只跟我说你过的很好。”  
可是内马尔已经来不及回答了，在他们即将踏入升降梯的时候，有两个士兵挡住了他们的去路。  
“你们是谁？为什么来这里？”士兵的枪口指着内马尔。  
“长官叫我们去地下室汇报一些事情。”内马尔从容不迫地回答，噢，天，他在心底暗暗给自己吹彩虹屁，他要是演员绝对可以拿科幻片最佳男主角。  
“什么事情？”可惜对方不依不挠。  
“抱歉，这是机密。”这次是梅西说话了。  
“报上你们的士兵编号。”  
内马尔皱着眉，这是什么东西？剧本上没有写啊？  
“怎么了？”那个士兵又往前走了一步，他的吼声已经引来了一群人的围观。  
内马尔看了一眼梅西，后者也正看着他。  
“动手吧，里奥。”内马尔平静地看着梅西掏出手枪指着自己的脑袋。  
“我在巴黎真的过得很好。”在枪声响起的瞬间，他说出了这句话。

十一  
闹钟的声音。  
内马尔跳起来关掉闹钟，推开想走进卧室叫他起床的拉菲娜，把自己塞进车子里一路狂奔到机场，几个小时的难熬的飞机上的时光，到达巴塞罗那，捡石头，砸晕那个荒唐的守卫，摸到手枪，翻过山坡，干掉另一个士兵，敲门，哈维来开门，梅西从楼梯上走下来。  
“是时间问题，对吧？”他坐在沙发上问哈维，“那个恐怖组织，他们的目的是扭转时间。”  
哈维可能稍微惊讶了那么一小下，不过看不出来，“你在说什么，内马尔先生？”  
“这已经是我不知道第多少次来到这里了，”内马尔说，“我也可以穿越时间，我死了以后这一天就会重启。”  
梅西轻咳了一声，“内，你怎么了？”  
“你的咖啡机马上就要好了，你做的香草拿铁。”内马尔话音刚落，咖啡机就适时地“叮”的一声响了起来。  
梅西和哈维对视了一眼。  
“待会儿会有一声很大的爆炸声，连窗户都会被震得响。”内马尔靠在沙发上很轻松地说。  
爆炸声很配合地响起。  
“你把那个恐怖组织基地的平面图图纸给藏在了沙发桌底下。”内马尔又说，当然，这句话是对哈维说的。  
“嘿！咱们得赶紧行动了！”  
梅西和哈维又对视了一眼，点了点头。  
“拿好手枪。”临出发前，内马尔把手枪塞在了梅西手里面，“必要时开枪打死我。”  
“可是……”  
“里奥，你已经这么做过几万次了。”

十二  
“我真的拿手枪把你给打死了几万次？”梅西忍不住问内马尔。  
“不，夸张手法。”内马尔把梅西给拉到一棵大树后面，街道上几个士兵走过去，没有注意到他们，“前面一个路口，到了以后停留二十秒，靠墙站好……”  
“然后赶紧向右拐跑到巷子里面去。”他们继续出发，梅西小声地接了下去。  
“那你这条路走了将近多少遍？”现在他们从巷子里穿过，溜到了基地背后的一个缺口处。  
“不知道，反正很多遍，奇异博士都数不清楚。”内马尔让梅西从缺口里钻进去，然后自己紧跟上。  
“那咱们在路上聊过什么话题？”他们沿着墙根走了一段距离直起身来，梅西又好奇地问。  
“很多，从巴黎的生活聊到媒体明天的头版头条。”内马尔小声地回答，和梅西并排走在前往升降梯的道路上，“前方右转，走两百步后掉头，回来。”  
“每次都聊不一样的话题？”他们成功钻进了升降梯，内马尔用右手食指小心地按下负一层。  
“……不。”内马尔愣了一下，其实，他和里奥聊得最多的还是有关他在巴黎的事情，然后，不可避免地讲到他那次转会的决定。  
他记得不知道第多少个宇宙之前的里奥在开枪前问过他，“那你想回来吗？”  
他好像没有回答吧。  
他们沿着一条走廊走到尽头，内马尔突然把梅西按在墙上隐入黑暗里，旁边有人走过，没注意到他们，内马尔松了口气，推开走廊尽头的铁门，是一道楼梯，他和里奥赶紧溜了进去。  
“这次换个话题吧，”内马尔模模糊糊地说，“比如，你要是有办法随意掌控时间，你会干什么？”  
“大概是回到14年？尝试着改变下世界杯决赛的结果？”梅西轻快地说，现在他们到了负二层，内马尔示意梅西小跑着跟着他。  
“是啊，我也想。”内马尔低低的说，掀开一个类似下水道的井盖一样的东西，让梅西跳下去，“真希望我当时没有受伤。”  
“不过嘛，世界杯这种东西，变数也实在太大了，”梅西说，“如果来点实际的……可能回到17年劝说当时的你不要转会吧。”  
得，又回到这个永恒的话题上来了，内马尔也跳进下水道里，把井盖合上，这是一条通往负三层的唯一一条安全的道路，天晓得他花了多久的时间才寻找到。  
“其实……我也想回到那个夏天。”内马尔小声嘀咕。  
“什么？”下水道已经到了尽头，梅西从管道里爬出来，回头问内马尔，他没有听清刚才巴西人说了什么。  
“啊，没什么。”内马尔说。

十三  
地下三层。  
“跟着我的脚印走，这走廊上全是机关。”内马尔叮嘱着梅西，梅西乖巧地点点头，跟着内马尔像是在玩跳方块游戏一样，时而单脚跳几步，时而小碎步前进，内马尔走的是一条蛇形路线，甚至有时会再转身往返回来一点，一条只有几百米长的走廊足足花费了他们将近两个小时。  
但是最终他们还是站在了那扇紧闭的铁门面前。  
“密码是030817.”内马尔轻声告诉梅西。  
梅西愣了一下，“诺坎普奇迹？”  
内马尔点点头，“这个密码必须你去输入，里奥，这恐怖组织头目好像是你的粉丝，居然还在指纹库里录入了你的指纹。”  
梅西没忍住翻了个白眼。  
在按下确认键的那一瞬间，铁门咔哒咔哒的打开了。铁门背后是一个巨大的圆形大厅，大厅的中央用玻璃罩罩住的便是他们梦寐以求的那根试管。  
“接下来怎么办？”梅西轻声问内马尔。  
“小心红外线。”内马尔伸手指了指从大厅顶上投射下来的，不仔细看看不见的几个红点。  
梅西点头表示明白，“可是，内，你不觉得这里过于安静了吗？怎么连个守卫都没有？他们对自己布置的防御系统这么自信吗？”  
“是啊，我们也觉得这里过于安静了呢，梅西先生，内马尔先生。”  
没等内马尔来得及回答，一个阴森森的声音在他们身后响起，伴随着的还有喀拉的手枪上膛声。

十四  
两人同时回头。  
不，这不在剧本里，内马尔难以置信的摇头，他没有走到过这一步，他不知道居然还会发生这种事情。  
让里奥现在打死他吗？内马尔看向里奥，后者却轻轻地摇了摇头。  
难道里奥还有别的算盘？内马尔的大脑飞速运转着，但是无论如何，他选择相信里奥，就像以前在巴萨的时候那样的，无条件的信任他。  
对面有着十来个人，每个人手上都拿着一把步枪，此刻枪口全都对准了他们。  
为首的人简直跟好莱坞电影里的传统反派一模一样，穿着黑色的西装戴着黑色的墨镜，声音阴阳怪气，估计是从小缺爱长大变态的典型。  
“梅西先生，我终于见到您了，我一直都是您的忠实粉丝！”头目这么说着。  
“可是很遗憾，我为拥有你这样的粉丝而感到羞耻。”梅西冷漠地说。  
这个头目的脸色变了变，但是很快又笑了，“不，里奥先生，您马上就会为我所要干的事情感到骄傲和感动的。”  
“你要干什么？”梅西厌恶的说，同时对内马尔使了一个眼色，不着痕迹的往铁门的边上挪了一挪。  
“我吗，等我完全掌握了穿梭时间的秘密，我会为您做一切我能做到的事情，14年的世界杯意顶会是您的了，啊，还有15年和16年的美洲杯冠军。”  
“用这种下三滥的手段得到的冠军，我宁愿不要！”  
“还有那些跟您闹矛盾的球员，他们也会乖乖消失不见的，闹转会的啊，球场上对您犯规的啊，我的小本子上可是记得一清二楚，”对方很显然没听梅西说了什么，脸上露出一个狰狞的微笑，“我到时候就像灭霸一样，只需要轻轻打一个响指，他们就会化成灰烬——比如您身边的这位……叛徒。”  
“闭嘴！内马尔不是叛徒！”梅西有点生气了。  
“噢……可是我的上帝……这个的决定可不由你，”头目继续叨叨，“我会为您来做出有利于您的最完美的决定的。您的队友，您的教练，我都会为您安排好，您只需要躺着拿冠军就可以了。”  
“我的职业生涯，恐怕你不能决定吧。”梅西阴沉的说。  
“您在开玩笑，您看，等您身后的那支试管里的物质被研究成功了，不就完全由我来决定了吗？”  
“那估计你是没有这个机会了。”梅西冷笑一声，往门里推了内马尔一把，“内，去做你该做的事！”  
梅西几乎是与此同时一巴掌按下了身后镶嵌在墙上的一个按钮，铁门砰的一声，立刻合上了，把内马尔留在了门里，而自己却和那群疯狂的恐怖组织头目们给放在了一块儿。

十五  
内马尔被梅西给推了一把摔在了地上。  
发生了什么？他的大脑有点混乱，几乎是凭借着本能从地上爬了起来，铁门外有枪声和爆炸声响起，他不敢想象里奥会遭遇什么，但是随机他意识到那群人很快又可以重新打开铁门，里奥给他争取到的时间实在有限。  
只是，刚才那个人，梅西的疯狂粉丝，跟里奥说了什么？  
叛徒……清理……里奥说什么？他不是叛徒？  
内马尔强迫自己不要再去想这些，他环顾了一圈红外线所在的位置，快速地助跑起跳，跳过第一道红外线的审查，凭借着运动员的优势和反应能力又侧身躲过了第二道，接着就地一滚滚过了第三道，再在站起来的同时一个空翻躲过了最后一道，完美地落在了玻璃罩面前。  
这是他第一次走到了这一步，试管静静地躺在玻璃罩里面的丝绒垫子上，是那么的诱人，散发着莹绿色的光。内马尔想都没想就从腰间拔出手枪用枪托一下子就打碎了屏幕——这也是显然在他意料之外的，看来这个组织对于自己布下的天罗地网般的防御系统有着十足的自信，就疏忽了最后一层在玻璃罩上的保护。  
等铁门再次打开时，内马尔已经成功拿到了试管，站在破碎掉的玻璃罩前面。  
“不要开枪！”那个头目尖声叫道，“他反正也逃不出去的！”  
内马尔其实心里很认同对方的想法，确实，他的确无法逃出去了。  
“内，”突然，他的耳麦里响起了哈维的声音，看来这个家伙确实一直都在观察事情的进展，“把试管给销毁了。”  
“什么？”内马尔轻声问。  
“销毁试管。”哈维又重复了一遍，“他们怕的是这个。”  
“可是……怎么销毁？”  
“往地上砸一下试试。”  
“销毁了不会造成什么后果吗？”  
“那也总比拿到了却什么都做不了强，”哈维冷静地说，“放心，起码比被他们给研究出来好。”  
内马尔抿着嘴唇，看着站在铁门口不敢轻举妄动的十来个人，冷笑了一声。  
“亲爱的反派先生，我们不如一起下地狱吧。”  
当他把试管给砸在地上玻璃碎裂的那一刻，他听见了那位头目最惊恐的尖叫声。  
巨大的爆炸。  
世界又一次地四分五裂了。

十六  
内马尔睁开了眼睛，他不知道自己现在在哪。  
是在历史的长河中吗？他看着四周一片混沌，真奇怪，自己就像是在做梦一样。  
“有人吗？”他大声的喊，可是却只能听见自己的回音，从四面八方传来。  
我究竟在哪里？内马尔努力地回忆着之前发生了什么，他想起了那个爆炸，试管里面的物质全都流了出来，不知道引发了什么诡异的灾难。  
他听得见时间在流逝的滴答滴答声，时快时慢。  
这是哪？不会我真的被困在时间里了吧？  
那我在此之前说的最后一句话是什么？一起下地狱？天！我在说什么中二的鬼话！内马尔甚至有点羞愤，这是他从哪种爆米花电影里学来的台词儿？就连非人哉的复仇者联盟四里面都没有这种话吧！  
“内？”他听见有人在喊自己，就尝试着答应了一声，四周的浓雾开始消散，他看见哈维站在不远处，就赶紧走过去。  
“哈维？你也在这里？里奥呢？这是哪？”内马尔问出这句话时心才隐隐作痛，里奥，天，他都忘记了，里奥还活着吗？他不敢去想。  
“如你所见，我们被困在了时间里。”哈维指着远处，内马尔先前没有注意到，现在他看清了，隐隐有着一帧一帧的画面在消逝。  
“所以，是那个爆炸引发了这一切？”  
“是的，那个试管里的物质引发了时间的彻底的紊乱，我们有可能回到历史上所存在的任何一天，不过，我们无法控制。”哈维解释道。  
“天，那如果回到一千年前怎么办？有可能吗？”内马尔绝望地问。  
“理论上是可能的，不过这个得看试管里的物质有多少，毕竟物质越多，理论上可以供选择的日期就越多，不过说到底，其实还是随机的。”  
“那里奥呢？他怎么样了？”  
哈维沉默了一下，“在我们原来的世界里大概是……但是，如果时间扭转了，那么他还会在。”  
内马尔懊恼地用手捂住了脸，要是里奥出事了，要是因为这搭进去了历史上最伟大的最天才的足球运动员……他不敢想下去了，他会一辈子都活在自责和愧疚里的，尽管里奥的死好像并不是他直接导致的。  
“不过，这次这个物质被彻底摧毁了，这个危机就不会再发生了，”哈维尝试安慰着内马尔，“你已经做得很棒了，内，看看，三个足球员成功拯救了地球。”  
不远处出现了一个小小的光圈，光圈在逐渐变大，哈维推了内马尔一把，“走吧，看来时间已经挑选好回到哪一天了。”  
他们一起往前走去，身体湮没在了白色的光芒里逐渐消失不见了。

十七  
闹钟的响声。  
内马尔本能地跳起来想去摁灭它，该不会又回到12月1号了吧？他头疼地想，他的大脑记忆了太多的东西，因此还有点晕。  
可是他的手指停留在了闹钟的上空。  
不，不是12月1号，不是。  
是8月3号。  
8月3号？内马尔愣了一下，哪一年？  
他还是摁灭了闹钟，去寻找自己的手机。他的手机并不是最新版的苹果，是好几年前的版本，他摁亮手机屏幕，然后一瞬间他差点尖叫出来。  
2017年。  
所以，今天是2017年8月3号。  
他和巴黎官宣的日子。  
他现在即将以巴萨球员的身份最后去一次诺坎普。  
去见到里奥和他的队友们……和他们告别……  
告别？内马尔打了一个寒战。  
不，他告诉自己，这绝对不能发生。

十八  
“你只需要在这里签上你的名字就行了。”巴黎的代表告诉他。  
“不。”内马尔说。  
“你说……什么？”从他的父亲到巴黎的代表再到巴萨的代表都震惊了，“什么？”  
“对不起，我改主意了，我要留在巴萨，仅此而已，”内马尔说，“十分抱歉这次交易得作废了。”  
他从椅子上站起来离开了房间，空留下剩下的三个人面面相觑。  
他看见梅西从走廊那边向他走过来。  
“嗨，内，”梅西跟他主动打招呼，“交易完成了？”  
“交易失败了，”内马尔甚至有点欢快地说，“我不走了。”  
“什么？”梅西也有点吃惊，“今天不是愚人节，内！”  
“对不起，但是我是真的不走了，里奥。”  
“可是……”  
“里奥，我——说——我——要——留——在——巴——塞——罗——那，”内马尔慢慢地，一字一顿地说，“怎么，难道你想赶我走吗？”  
“当然不，”很显然，这对于梅西而言真的实在是一个惊喜，他伸出手臂想给内马尔一个拥抱，“那么，内，我们新赛季一起加油。”  
“一定！”内马尔扑进了梅西怀里。  
我们不仅新赛季要并肩作战，我们从现在开始的每一个赛季都要并肩作战。  
我想，永远留在你身边。

Fin.


End file.
